Grounded Forever
by BeForeverYoung
Summary: Jane and Mika get into some trouble while Maura is away at work which lands Jane into some serious trouble with Maura.


Grounded Forever

By: BeForeverYoung

* * *

Maura Isles-Rizzoli sat at her desk down the morgue putting together some last minute paperwork before she would head home. Sighing she put a few quickly scribbled signatures on the paperwork before closing it. Leaning back in her chair she looked down at her paper work in relief, it was a Saturday, one of which Maura and Jane took off to spend with their daughter Mika. Maura could see the disappointment clear as day in her wife's and daughter's eyes as she told them she had to go into work.

But she finished all her paperwork in half the time she thought it would take, which meant she would surprise her two favorite girls by getting home early tonight. Looking over at the clock on her desk which read 3 p.m. Maura smiled, perhaps she will take them out to dinner tonight. Standing up from her chair she began to put her jacket on when her office phone began to ring.

Sighing she sat down back in the chair and reached for the phone.

"Isles," said Maura trying not to sound frustrated.

"Hey Dr. Isles it's Jamie down at Dr. White's office," said the voice one of which Maura instantly recognized as the name of one of Mika's nurses at their family doctor.

"Jamie," smiled Maura, "How can I help you?"

"Yes well when your wife brought Mika in here early she forget her jacket we just wanted to let you know that we have behind our desk whenever you want to pick it back up."

"Wait…Jane brought Mika to the doctors today?" asked Maura surprised.

"Yes Dr. Isles your wife brought her in at 12 o'clock today because of an accident at home…"

"Thank you Jamie I will have my wife," said Maura pausing to growl wife into the phone, "pick her coat up tomorrow," and with that Maura hung up the phone. Leaping up from her the chair Maura grabbed her purse from under her desk and strode out the door. Her wife and daughter would have a lot to answer to when they got home.

* * *

"Your momma is going to kill me," exclaimed Jane as she paced back and forth in the kitchen nervously.

"Well we can tell her I learned how to catch a pop up today," said a voice which made Jane stop to look at her daughter, Mika who was currently sitting on the kitchen table with a bag of frozen pea's held to her face.

"Yes she will be happy for you sweetie but the part about you catching the ball with you face is what I am worried about," sighed Jane at her 6 year old.

Mika took the frozen pea's off her face to reveal one of the worst shiner's Jane had ever seen and that is saying something. Mika's eye was practically swollen shut and was completely red and purple.

"Hey I didn't mean to catch it with my face," defended Mika, "the sun got in my eye."

"There wasn't no sun today munchkin nice try though," chuckled Jane but wincing as soon as her eyes took sight of her daughter's black eye. "God Mika hold the ice on that thing," exclaimed Jane walking up and taking the pea's from her daughters hand and placing it lightly over Mika's eye. "You look like you went ten rounds with Mike Tyson," mumbled Jane.

"Whose Mike Tyson?"

"A boxer Mika."

"So it looks like I got in a fight?"

"Yes," sighed Jane.

"Cool!"

Jane had to suppress the snort of laugher that was coming up her wind pipe at her daughter's words. "No not cool," said Jane, "this is going to look like a bump on the head compared to what your momma is going to do to me."

"Why…it was an accident," stated Mika.

"Yes well your momma didn't want mommy hitting pop flies to you until you were 8," said Jane smiling down at her daughter, "something about your hand eye coordination will be properly equipped for catching pop fly's by then."

"But I am 6"

"I know Mika I am your mother."

"Not 8"  
"I know Mika!"

"So you did something momma told you not to do," said Mika her eye that wasn't covered in an ice pack was wide with shock.

"Yes okay Detective!" exclaimed Jane, "I broke a rule and your momma is going to ground me from the bedroom for forever."

"Yup," nodded Mika, "you's gonna be in so much trouble mommy. Remember when you stubbed your toe last week on the table and you said that word I am not supposed to say that starts with F really loudly. Yup she is gonna be like a ba-gillion time's more mad that that!"

"Thank you for that Mika…I feel so much better now," deadpanned Jane staring at her daughter.

Just then the house door bust open and Maura came striding through like a woman on a mission. Jane gave a slight yelp and jumped to stand in front of their daughter hiding her from Maura.

Maura narrowed her eyes on her wife.

"Why didn't you call to tell me you were taking Mika to the doctor's today," snapped Maura, "and more importantly why did she need to go to the doctor's to begin with?"

"Now honey," started Jane holding her hands up surrender.

"Don't you honey me Jane Angela Rizzoli-Isles," scolded Maura stepping forward.

"Ohh…mommy she said your whole name use in more trouble than I thought," whispered Mika behind Jane.

"Why are you hiding my daughter from me?" glared Maura hearing her daughters words just as much as Jane did.

"Umm…."

"Is this better or worse than the time she colored our walls in permanent marker?"

"Worse."

"Worse than the time you two were wrestling on the couch and broke my 5,000 dollar vase?"

Jane pause to think for a second, "Worse," sighed Jane.

Maura stared at her wife with wide eyes.

"Worse than when you were supposed to be watching her instead of watching the red sox play and she cut her hair?" exclaimed Maura not believing her wife would ever top that one.

"So much worse," exclaimed Mika giggling from behind Jane.

Maura took a quick step forward and moved around Jane to stare at her daughter with wide eyes.

"Mika why are you holding a bag of frozen pea's to your face?" asked Maura staring at her daughter confused.

"Because Dr. White told me I have to keep something cold on it to keep the swelling down," stated Mika nodding, "and we didn't have an ice pack and the ice maker broke so mommy said the frozen pea's will have to do."

Maura head whipped around at Jane quickly, "why does she have swelling?" exclaimed Maura.

"You see…"

"Mommy was trying to teach me how to catch a pop up," stated Mika, "and I was doing so good momma I caught like 5 in a row and then the sun," she paused however when mommy raised an eyebrow at her, "okay so there wasn't any sun! I lost the ball in the air and plop! It hit me right in the face," said Mika taking her ice pack off and showing her mother her battle scar.

Maura gasped loudly at the sight of her daughter's eye, "Ohh…my poor baby," cried Maura reaching forward and examining her eye for herself.

"Momma," whined Mika, "I am not a baby!"

"You will always be my baby," whispered Maura as she thoroughly inspected her daughters eyes. Deeming it okay she turned her on her wife.

"Jane," hissed Maura slowly as she walked towards her wife with a predatory look in her eye.

"Now Maura don't be rash," said Jane with wide eyes as she backed away from her wife.

"You tell me not to be rash," cried out Maura, "our daughter is sitting on the counter with a one of the worst black eyes I have ever seen and you tell me not be rash! You went behind my back and hit our daughter in the face with a softball!" said Maura reaching out to strangle her wife.

"It was an accident!" cried out Jane running away from her wife putting the dinning room table in between them.

"Ohh...real mature Jane," cried out Maura.

"Says the woman trying to kill me," accused Jane.

"Mika earmuffs," called Maura.

Jane apparently got the earfull rule from a movie, in which Mika covered her ears when Jane and Maura talked about certain things that they didn't want her to here. Usually Maura hated this but she was about say something she never wanted Mika to hear. Mika sighed from the counter before putting her fingers in her ears.

Maura did a quick sideways glance at Mika before pointing her finger at her wife across the table, "remember that new toy I bought us yesterday that you wanted to try tommorow when Mika was spending the day with her Uncle Frankie?"

Jane did a side glance at Mika to see in fact that she was wasn't listening and then looked at Muara, "yes," said Jane trying to keep the arousal out of her voice.

"And you know how I promised that you could use the handcuffs too," asked Maura walking around the table taking full advantage of Jane's state of arousal that had her frozen as she was no doubt imagining all the things she wanted to do to Maura's body.

Before Jane knew it Maura was standing in front of smiling evilly before reaching over and slugging Jane in shoulder, hard.

"OWW!" exclaimed Jane.

"Not going to happen!" hissed Maura before walking away.

"Ahh...come on baby," cried out Jane following her.

"Don't baby me Jane," yelled Maura over her shoulder.

"I am sorry," hollered Jane but cringed as the Maura slammed the door shut.

Jane sighed as she stared at the the door before turning to her daughter who still had her "earmuffs" on. Walking forward she pulled Mika's hands away from her ears.

"Momma is mad," stated Mika.

"Yup she is," nodded Jane.

"So what did she ground you from," asked Mika.

"Uhh..." stammered Jane. "The red sox game tomorrow."

"Bummer mom," sighed Mika hopping of the counter holding leaving the frozen peas on the counter. "Well I catch you later mommy," said Mika laughing before she stared walking towards her bedroom. "Get it _catch _ya later."

"I really wanted to use that strap on too," mumbled Jane to herself as she reached over to grab the peas.

"What's a strap on mommy?" asked Mika poking her head around the counter of the hallway.

Jane stared at her daughter in shock, the bag of peas sliding from her fingers laying as they crashed to the ground.

"Jane!" yelled Maura as she snapped open the door to the bedroom.

"I am not gonna watch the red sox game for a while am I?" sighed Jane staring sadly at Maura.

* * *

REVIEW!


End file.
